Catherine McDonald
Catherine McDonald is an American En-Jutsu user Personality Catherine at first comes off as someone who is extremely arrogant and cocky of her abilities, much like Ayano. However as the series progresses she learns to be more humble, especially after her training under Kazuma. She is also very proud of the McDonald family and often boasts her family's prowess, whether it be their mastery of spirit beasts or their massive wealth. Abilities Unlike other fire users of the series, Catherine and her family possess the unique ablility to harness the strength of multiple fire spirits into one virtual character. These spirit beasts have some level of autonomy but are primarily controlled by Catherine. Azazel- The first spirit beast used by Catherine in her introductory episode. It has the appearance of a small blue european dragon and it can shoot fireballs from its mouth. Despite being the first spirit beast for Catherine to use, Azazel has not made an appearance since her debut. Metatron- The second spirit beast for Catherine to debut. It takes the appearance of a greek angel statue and wields a sword. Catherine boasts it as her strongest spirit beast and it's very powerful. Ayano claimed to have felt the presence of "hundreds, if not thousands of fire spirits" within Metatron. Metatron is skilled at sword fighting, able to stand toe to toe with Ayano. It wields the Heterogeneous flame, a fire Catherine claims that can burn fire users though it has never been put to the test. In the their initial clash, Metatron lost its right arm but was able to pull itself back together quickly. It is not indestructible as shown when Kazuma cut it numerous times with his wind magic to the point where it couldn't regenerate and is very weak against the Kannagi's purifying flames, as its Heterogeneous flames are an unnatural destortion. Wisps - The third spirit beast that Catherine used in her second battle against Ayano. Catherine acquired this spirit beast during her training with Kazuma. The Wisps can form a circle to surround and fire lasers at their opponents. Relationships Kazuma Yagami- Catherine didn't seem to notice Kazuma during their first encounter, however she saw him as a 'pathetic wind user' after he insulted her family during their second encounter. Not too long after that, Catherine challanged Kazuma to a duel and was quickly defeated by him. Despite her previous insults, she decided to take him as her coach when she learnt he could be bought off from his services to the Kannagis. It was then during their trainining that she fell in love with Kazuma to the point where she wagered Kazuma returning with her to the States if Ayano were to lose their duel. Catherine lost the duel and wager however remained in Japan to stay and train under Kazuma, much to Ayano's dismay. She would once again run into a stark naked Kazuma at the Marunage Hot Springs, much to the her dismay and later delight. During the Pandemonium Arc, Catherine, who was now working for Officer Tachibana, fought against and was injured by Kazuma. Despite her attack, she her feelings for him did not waver and she was upset to hear that Ayano was believed by everyone to be the only person to stop Kazuma when he went rogue. Ayano Kannagi- Catherine originally came to Japan with the intent to defeat Ayano and claim her family's title as the strongest fire magic users for her family, so they instantly became rivals and fought upon their first encounter. Even though Catherine lost the first fight, she still viewed herself as superior to Ayano and constantly belittled her up until their second fight. Aside from being her competitive rival, Catherine became her romantic rival when she fell in love with Kazuma during their training. During their second fight she held the upper hand because of Kazuma's advice and could have won had she not boasted her victory over Ayano and right to 'claim' Kazuma. After their fight, they learned to respect one another though Catherine wasn't afraid to work Ayano up, especially when Kazuma is involved. When Catherine was incapacitated during the Pandemonium Arc, she begrudingly acknowledged that Ayano is the only person who can stop Lopies though she still wished it could have been her. Category:Characters Category:Female